


[Fanart] the way a knife loves a heart

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: A Softer World, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it doesn't seem obvious, Andrea and Taylor do love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] the way a knife loves a heart

**Author's Note:**

> All the graphics are very tongue-in-cheek. I see Andrea and Taylor as having one of those relationships in which they snip and snit and fight with each other, and while they may never admit it except on rare occasions (like anniversaries and birthdays), they do love each other as much as they love pulling heists.
> 
> All the text in the graphics below come from the comics, and the corresponding comic is linked. The graphics were created with screencaps provided by [rawr caps](http://movies.rawr-caps.net/thumbnails.php?album=548&page=8).

  


[Remix of A Softer World 641](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=641)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 648](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=648)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 541](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=541)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 709](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=709)

  



End file.
